


Do I Have To Fix Everything?

by longingintherain



Category: Bob the Builder
Genre: Angst, Bob is stressed, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, his friends help him feel better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longingintherain/pseuds/longingintherain
Summary: Everyone knows Bob the Builder and his slogan: "Can we fix it? Yes we can!"Bob always loves being able to help fix everything, but when his injury adds to his already stressful and busy life, will it prove to be too much for him? And will his friends come to their leaders aid, being the ones to fix him for once?
Relationships: Bob & The Crew (Bob the Builder)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Do I Have To Fix Everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this work that struck me at 3 am! :)

“Alright Bob! Great job today, I knew we could fix it!” Scoop remarks, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he looked at his friend and construction leader, satisfied at the day’s job well done.

Bob, who had just finished hammering the last nail into the house, took a step back as he wiped the sweat gathering at his brow, despite his bright yellow construction hat. He took in the sight of the beautiful barn that he had just fixed for some local farmers. He was feeling drained, as was the usual these days, but satisfied. As he turned around to face his friend, he cringed slightly as he tried to put weight on his foot, remembering how he had dropped a heavy stack of wood on it a few days ago, resulting in a very hurt and swollen ankle. Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to get it checked out with their just construction lifestyle, and had simply been wrapping it in gauze and hoping for the best each morning.

“Of course we could,” Bob replied cheerily, if a little bit forced. “We always get the job done!” 

“I’m going to head out for the day, Bob!” Lofty called as he rolled away, his bright blue exterior shining in the late afternoon sun. “Dizzy, do you want to come with me to dinner?”

Dizzy looked back, a small blush forming on her orange cheeks. “Of course! Let me just say something to Bob first!”

Bob, who had been dutifully packing up his things, looked up at that, confused. What did Dizzy want to talk about? It had been a great day of construction and everyone had had a great time being able to help out their community.

“Hey Dizzy! What’s on your mind?”

She rolled over to him slowly, biting her lip, looking as if her question was waiting on the tip of her tongue to be asked. “Are you ok?”

“What do you mean, Dizzy?” Bob stared back at her, feeling shocked at her on the nose question, wondering how she had managed to pick up on how off he had felt all day, and even for the past few weeks “I’m perfectly fine.”

“It's just that I was watching you today, and I noticed that you seemed to be avoiding walking on one of your feet. Are you hurt?” Dizzy looked down shyly as she asked the question, not wanting to pry.

Bob felt a rush of fondness as he gazed at the cement truck next to him. Dizzy was always looking after everyone in the group, and making sure they were ok, similarly to Bob. He saw her as his little sister in their little construction family that had developed after all of these years working together. A trace of a frown echoed at his lips. He didn’t like to worry anyone in the crew, and he felt bad that he had been distracting Dizzy with his small injury throughout the day.

Bob tried to present his best calming and reassuring smile. “I’m ok, there was just a rock in my shoe and it hurt to walk on it, but don’t worry, I got it out!” 

Dizzy didn’t look fully convinced, but she returned his smile nonetheless. “If you’re sure.”

“Why don’t you go join Lofty for that dinner now?” Bob replied with a knowing smile, having noticed the nervous looks exchanged between the two while they thought the other wasn’t looking.

Dizzy blushed again, nearly unnoticeable in her orange coloring. “Alright! Just remember Bob, take care of yourself, and you can always tell me if something is wrong, ok?”

“Ok.” Bob’s eyebrows shot up into a look of surprise as he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, touched by the persistent care of his friend. 

As Dizzy walked away, Bob stared into the setting sun, and thought about what she had said. He never wanted to be a burden to the group; he was supposed to be their strong leader to provide a stable front and example for them. He couldn’t be weak around them, or slow them down with any of his injuries or feelings of exhaustion that had been taking over lately. Every day, he gave his all on the construction, and with his recent injury, it had taken even more strength and effort on his part to keep up the appearance he normally exuded.

But maybe… Dizzy was right? He should talk to someone or take a short break just to get himself to the point where he wasn’t about to collapse everyday when he got home from work. Bob shook his head roughly. What was he thinking? He loved his job, and he loved being the leader. He couldn’t give up a second of it, especially when so many people counted on him to help him fix their homes and various structures. 

Speaking of, the list of requests of local requests for Bob and the crew to fix something had built up to be very large over the last few months. Of course Bob couldn’t take time off when he was needed most right now. 

Bob sighed at the silly thoughts that had run through his head in the minutes earlier. He resolved to himself that he would go home, get a much-needed nights’ sleep, and continue his work the next day with an even more upbeat attitude.

He arrived home, and gingerly took off his shoe, looking down to examine his hurt ankle. It looked very swollen and angry, but he was simply too tired to deal with it right now, so he just unwrapped the gauze and put a fuzzy sock on, something that always managed to make him feel better.

Bob all but dove into his warm blankets and bedsheets, but not before setting his alarm for early the next morning, when they were due to help a young man build a playground for his children. 

Finally able to close his eyes and chase sweet dreams, Bob fleetingly hoped that this would give him the rest and recharge he needed to get through the next day, especially in his hurt and fatigued condition.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first chapter! I don't know if anyone even read this because it's so niche, but I'll be uploading the next chapters as soon as they are ready! Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
